The Twins
by Ariniel
Summary: Two mysterious orphan children show up in Manhattan, only to be taken to Castle Wyvern, where they meet the Gargoyles and discover their connection with them.


"Please, help me..." said a young girl. An elderly woman opened the door of her hut and found that the small girl at her doorstep was going into labour. The woman, whose name was Elizabeth, took the young maiden into her hut and laid her limp body on a mat woven of straw she had woven. About an hour into the birth, the mysterious maiden brought forth a boy. Elizabeth examined him. The child had five-clawed fingers on each hand, three clawed toes on each foot, small fangs, and wings. His hair was white- blonde, his skin ashen, and his eyes blue. He also had strange, fin like ears. The young girl started going into labour again. She then bore a girl ten minutes later. The girl had exactly the same features as her twin brother.  
Elizabeth heard the girl's voice. "Please....take care of them, for my time....in this world is over..." she whispered. "....Take this rosary....," said the girl, "....it may help my son and daughter find their family....." The nameless teenager died. Elizabeth took the corpse and buried it under an oak tree. She then took the twins to the local parish priest to be christened. "These two will be christened Aran and Arana" said the priest. Elizabeth wondered what would become of the twins. Elizabeth wondered what would become of the twins and what would it be like for them in the world.  
  
Elisa Maza was walking along Main Street, wondering where Goliath could possibly be. She looked at her watch. "Oh no, midnight," she thought to herself. She then saw a book shop which she swore she had never seen before. "Well, might as well go take a look," she said. Elisa walked into the shop and saw that no one was there. "Hello, is anyone here?" No response. She looked through the books, which appeared to be very old. She suddenly saw a doorway that was intricately decorated. "What could be in there," Elisa thought. The doorway led to a small room, lit only by torches. Her face turned pale when she saw what was in the middle of the room. Two small bodies lay on what appeared to be an altar. Elisa examined the bodies. They were obviously children, but their appearance puzzled her. The children had the physical traits of a gargoyle, though their appearance was so human.  
The eyes of the two bodies opened and the two children sat up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Elisa. "Why are you screaming?" said the boy. "Wh-Wh-What are you?" replied the policewoman. "We don't know, but our names are Aran and Arana," the twins replied in unison. "What's your name?" asked Arana in a cheerful voice. "Elisa Maza, NYPD". Elisa showed Aran and Arana her badge. "Well, that's an unusual name for someone" replied Aran. "Why were you both laying here?" asked Elisa. "Someone only known as the Archmage put a spell on us that made us sleep for a thousand years."  
"May we go with you, Elisa, for we have no place to stay or anything like that?" asked Arana and her brother. "Yes, but first we have to get you two a new wardrobe." "Nobody dresses in tunics anymore," said Elisa. Elisa took them to a local clothing store and bought them some new clothes- matching overalls, a blue T-shirt for Aran, and a Pink T-shirt for Arana. She then took them to David Xanatos. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he said. "I found them in some weird room, Xanatos," said Elisa. "Where are we, sir?" asked Aran. "My Home and Wyvern Castle," said he. "Oh, here are the guys," said Elisa. "Goliath, guys, meet Aran and Arana." Brooklyn looked at them. "What are they exactly?" he asked in confusion. "They seem to be half-gargoyles, or so that seems," replied Lexington. "Elizabeth said that all of you were monsters," said Arana. "Who's Elizabeth?" asked Hudson. "She's the lady who took care of us, but she died when we were five years old." Arana wiped a tear from her eye.  
Angela walked up to the twins and spoke softly to them. "Do you both want to stay with us?" she asked. Aran looked at her with his blue eyes. "If you would let us, but we don't want to be a burden." Broadway walked into the room. "You'll like it here. There is a kitchen, TV, and more," said he. "Well, it looks like we have two new guests here" added Xanatos. Angela took the twins and showed them around the castle. "How old are you, Aran and Arana?" Angela asked, trying to engage the twins in conversation. "We are eleven, but it really doesn't matter. We been asleep for about a thousand years or so, so we might be older. We were eleven when the Archmage cast that spell on us." Angela nodded and continued the tour.  
Goliath returned from his patrol. "Goliath, where have you been?" asked Elisa. "I was on patrol." "Oh....anyway, there are two new members to the clan, I suppose," she added. "What?!" said Goliath. "Twins...I think their names were Aran and Arana," she replied. "Where are they?" asked the gargoyle. "I think Angela is showing them around the castle." "I would like to meet them" said Goliath.  
  
The brother and sister walked around the rooms. Hudson was watching television (as usual). Bronx moved toward them. The twins petted him and then went on their way. "This place is so big, Aran" said the twin sister. "Yes, but I still miss the village and Elizabeth." Arana pulled the rosary out of her pocket. "Who do you think this rosary belonged to?" asked she. "Don't know, but it must have had some importance for Elizabeth to give it to us." The twins wandered into the kitchen and say Broadway cooking. Aran snuck some cookies for him and Arana to nibble on. Broadway didn't notice. The twins wandered into the battlements and took in the view. "Everything is so different from London, at least the way we remember it." They thought.  
Goliath wandered around, looking for Aran and Arana. He spotted them in the battlements. "May I speak with you two?" asked Goliath. "Sure, but why?" questioned the twins in unison. "Where are you two from?" "London, but our parents are a mystery." Goliath talked with Aran and his sister and updated them on what the world was like now. The twins decided that they should get with the times. Goliath left them. "Well, we should be able to adapt easily...I hope," said Aran.  
The twins went into the room with Hudson and watched cartoons. Then, they wandered into the library. "Look at all the books," they wondered. Arana and Aran began flipping through the books, until they came to one that had a picture of a gargoyle. It seemed to be a book on Gargoyle Clans. They spotted a picture of a gargoyle from an English clan. The name read "Vortigern". A small paragraph of information was listed about him.  
  
-In the year 940, the gargoyle Vortigern fell in love with the Archmage's granddaughter, Anna. Anna, a girl of only fifteen years, became with child. Vortigern was killed by the Celts. Anna escaped to Scotland, only to die in birth with twins ....Aran and Arana......  
  
So the writings read.... "These are our parents, Arana..." said Aran. "I can't believe it....Lexington was right. We are half-gargoyles," Replied Arana. Aran took the rosary. "This must have belonged to our mother." Brooklyn walked into the library. "What are you two doing?" he asked. The twins showed him the picture. Brooklyn glanced at it, and then ran and got the other gargoyles.  
  
Goliath, Angela, Broadway, Bronx, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington all looked at the picture. "They really are one of us..." said Broadway. "Well, it looks like they are going to be staying with us!" cried Angela. Elisa came into the room. "Welcome to your new home, Aran and Arana" she said. "We have a home!" yelled the twins.  
  
THE END 


End file.
